The countdown
by WhenSadnessTakesOver
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet in a restaurant after six years and try to explain how their friendship ended and what went wrong. Don't worry, this has romance in it. One-shot and a new year theme to go with the new year! Rated T just because I wasn't sure. See disclaimer inside. I hope you have a happy New Year everyone!


**The countdown**

**Hey every one, This is just a one-shot treat. Since its new year I thought why not do a one shot story? And I did! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! AND HAVE A GOOD YEAR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nope. Nothing, nada, zipppppppo! Is that good?**

* * *

Hermione's POV

As everyone danced, got drunk, cuddled to their loved ones. I sat there alone thinking about my regrets and past. One particular past, a certain Draco Malfoy whom was my best friend during everything I went through, yet… he wasn't with me right now. He wasn't trying to make me smile because the reason we're not friends anymore is the reason I am sad in the first place. Cormac McLaggan. He had an interest in me and I didn't mind him. But when he asked me out and I didn't decline, Draco got mad. He said that he was looking out for me but I knew that he fancied me. we were friends since we met at Hogwarts and we grew up together. I did have feelings for him too but when he got mad he called me things I never could forgive and we drifted apart.

I graduated and so did he. I went to the ministry of magic and so did he, but we never crossed paths or really heard about each other, since we are part of the ministry, no one is allowed to write about us or they could land in Azkaban. It's just an empty threat even though it works every time!

Cormac and I grew a bit more passionate, well I did. And I really cared about him. The part that I didn't like is that I didn't love him. I only just cared, when kissed me I wanted it to be Draco. I never got over him, not even after six whole years.

And that is why I chose to come to dinner with him and tell him that it's over, but he proposed. And I couldn't say yes even though I knew it was going to break his heart! He took it better than I expected, he had matured a lot since school and I was happy, but not happy for my whole life with him. So he left and I stayed hoping to get wasted and just forget about everything. But to no avail since I haven't been able to take one sip of alcohol. I was about to get up and leave when platinum blonde hair caught my eyes and it was Draco Malfoy himself.

I tried to hide away so he wouldn't see me but again to no avail. His eyes widened and he almost ran to me.

"H-Hermione, Is that you? Oh my god it is!" Draco stuttered. I missed his voice so much.

I looked up and smiled "Hello Draco, I haven't seen you for a long time!" trying to sound cool but my voice almost cracking because I missed my best friend so much. I missed his hair, his smirk, his teases, his jokes; his protectiveness, his love and I missed hi hugs.

"It's been more than a long time, Hermione it's been six years! I missed you so much!" I couldn't take it anymore, a tear slid down my cheek and I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back protectively and I started to cry even harder. I miss my best friend. Why did it go so wrong, just because a boy and jealousy.

"I-I-I'm sorry D-Dr-Draco, I didn't t-think about anything I did, and C-Cormac was a mistake. I want my b-best friend back, I m-missed you too!" I hiccupped; he stroked my hair and shushed me.

"I am the one who should be sorry, I let my protectiveness towards you take over my head and I want you to know that every little word I said wasn't true. You are amazing and I shouldn't have let go of our friendship so easily. There wasn't a day when I didn't want to bust through your office door and plead for you to be my best friend again. There has been a hole in my heart without you and I just want everything to be the same it was before McLaggan." He said pleadingly.

I untangled my arms from him and his arms automatically dropped to my waist and I looked into his beautiful silver-blue eyes. He had tears running down his cheek too and I gently wiped them away with my thumb.

"I forgive you Draco, there wasn't a day when I didn't want to use my time turner and change the day I said yes to Cormac. I am sorry I chose him over you. I didn't want to say yes, I was only being polite." He blinked rapidly.

"Y-you didn't love him?" He asked.

I shook my head, "of course not! I didn't even like him that much. I was trying to be nice, and Harry told me that Cormac fancied me and that I should watch out, but one day I forgot and I gave him the chance to ask me. I know that he'd fancied me all year so I said yes." I explained, "I was even going to explain everything to you the night you found out from Ginny. She told you before I had a chance to and you took it the wrong way. I wanted to ask you if I should cancel or not."

He seemed broken at my explanation, "Hermione, oh Hermione, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened but, I couldn't contain my anger. I just I felt like I wanted to burn down Hogwarts. I never felt so make anger towards anything before." He explained, "It was jealousy, I shouldn't probably say this now, but Hermione Granger. I've fancied you since second year at Hogwarts. I wanted to tell you but I was stuck in what you call friend-zone."

"_Y-you_ fancied _me_?" I said too surprised to say more than that.

"Of course I did. Hermione, your smart, witty, beautiful, nice, kind, caring, humble, funny, courageous, brave, loyal, bleeding heart and I know everything about you that no one would know, not even your parents." He always knew had to make my heart flutter the way he did.

"Wow, I never looked at myself like that." I said astonished by his words. I was never known as beautiful or anything like that, I was always boring old know-it-all Granger.

"It's because you don't care about those things which is what I love most about you. You never spend two hours in front of the mirror or take a three hour clothing choice. You are Hermione and that's who I like you to be." He ended with a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you Draco." I thanked him simply.

"Your very welcome. So where is McLaggan?" He asked looking around for him and I flinched.

"Oh, uh… He's not here." I answered sheepishly.

"What do you mean? I know you two are together, you can't stay that hidden even with your empty threats, Hermione." He smirked

"He proposed." I blurted out. His smirk fell and his jaw clenched.

"Well I hope you two will be very happy together with your McLaggan babies. Hope McLaggans dumbness doesn't go to the kids. Have a happy new year Hermione." He turned his heal to walk away but I caught his arm this time not going to make the same mistake again.

"I said NO!" I said.

His eyes softened and I let go of his arm. "What?"

"Well, he proposed tonight and I said no." I started to explain.

"Why?" Nice and simple, but I couldn't answer it.

"Because-"… "You see, because…" I was cut off by the speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlement, we will start the countdown in 10-

"Because_"

"9-"

"I-"

"7-"

"Am-"

"6-"

"Completely-"

"5-"

"Utterly-"

"4-"

"In-"

"3-"

"Love-"

"2-"

"With YOU!"

"1-"

We were the only two standing still staring at each other while everyone else were hugging and kissing and whishing each other a happy new year!

"Y-you love _me_?" he questioned.

"Yes, for a long time now, I was just too much of an idiot to admit it to myself." I sighed.

"Does that mean I'm _not_ an idiot?" he smirked.

"What do you mean?" I was confused but what he meant.

"Because Hermione, I knew all along I loved you with every fiber of my body. You were the only girl ever on my mind." He said, "But why _me_?"

"Why you? Draco Malfoy, you are smart, funny, teasing, loving, hot, nice, caring, protective, and your mine."

With that his lips crashed onto mine and we (for the first time) kissed each other. The passion was overwhelming so we had to eventually apart. But that didn't mean that we were ever going to be apart again.

"This was my favorite countdown in all my life." Draco said and he kissed me again.

**_THE END_**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING AND I FINISHED THIS, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND READ MY OTHER STORY HERMIONE MALFOY! Thanks you everyone and have a great year filled with laughter, joy and new memories!**

**~love Dramioneforever8 **


End file.
